


On the Bubble

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Mirror Universe, even something as innocent as a bubble can be put to a nefarious use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "bubble" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse. Archived elsewhere as "Bubble."

“It’s simple, really. Place the device over the pulse point in the neck, then press here to activate. Would you like a demonstration, Major?”

Reed’s hand flashed out, grasped Phlox’s wrist, and applied increasing pressure until the modified hypospray dropped on the biobed. “Thank you, but no, Doctor. What happens next?”

“The embolus travels to the heart and blocks blood flow from the right ventricle to the lungs. The subject dies.”

“Outstanding!” Too bad Tucker couldn’t enjoy the irony of being killed by vapor lock. Amazing that something as innocent as a bubble could rid him of the troublesome engineer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a cardiologist (a former employer) who explained to me how an air embolus kills and pointed out that it was basically the same mechanism as vapor lock killing the engine in your car. He's a nice guy (really!), not a denizen of the Mirror Universe at all.


End file.
